You and I are My
by MadnessAndDespair
Summary: What happens when a fangirl writes her first story? It becomes something like this. This is a little fic about the twins lemon at the end...
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so first off it's my first fic and I have no idea what I'm doing so hope you enjoy.

Do not own anything… too bad.

**Start here**

"Hey we're home"

"Yeah, hihihi" Jas added.

"Oh hey twins. Did you bring my anything?" Road asked us while looking from behind the sofa.

My and Dero looked at each other and grind "No way in HELL!"

Then we were attacked by pillows accompanied by Road' shouting "You two are so mean, how could you!"

"Now hush Road Jasdebi will get you something next time, right?" the Earl said with that grin off his plastered on his face.

"We make no such promise" I said while looking at my other half.

"If you want something, you gotta pay us, hihihi" He said and we heard a small chuckle escape from Tyki's lips. Road just frowned at us and got back to her doll's.

"So were where you two?" Tyki asked. Not looking up from his book.

"Oh no were far right Debi, hihihi" Jas said.

"Yup, we were just going around town, no were special" With that my and Dero left for our room.

It didn't take long to reach the room where we were living. As always we opened the door together and stepped in the room .The dim light from the moon was the only thing lighting the place. Nether of us turned on the light as we moved to our king sized bed in the middle off the room.

I crawled on the bed and landed face firs on my pillow while Jasdero was combing his hair. I tilted my head to get a better view of the other. He was sitting on the edge of the bed his back turned at my.

I took this opportunity to look over him as always his figure was were nice. Even thought he was a guy he had a very slim figure. And to even sweeten the deal he had long "golden" hair.

"Debi, you sleeping yet? Your being very quiet, hihihi" Dero asked shifting his head so his golden eyes were looking in to mine.

"Yeah, I'm still awake. Just a bit tired. What's up Jas something bothering you?"

"No, it's just, it's to quiet" He didn't giggle that meant something was wrong with him.

"Really? You sure your all right" I said while getting up and moving closer to the other. "Cuz I know when something's wrong with you." Now I was just inches away from his face a grin plastered on my face.

"Yeah, Dero's all right. I am really, hihihi" he said backing away slightly.

My grin widened and I kissed his nose. His face turned bright red. Then I chuckled and messed up his hair, witch made him frown a bit. But then we started laughing and we began a resoling match.

It ended with my on top of him, pining him to the bed. Our clothes have been scattered all over the floor and we were breathing in deeply.

I started laughing and I sat on his lap "Guess I win this round." He frowned again and got into sitting position resting his head on my shoulder and rapping his hands around my waist.

I put my hands on his shoulders putting my head on his.

We sat like that for a bit not saying a word. When I started to feel a bit sleepy. I shook Jas a bit but he only ground. "No way you fell a sleep like this" but I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping face when I laid him down. Then I lied next to him and closed my eyes. And soon enough I was in the world off dreams.

**End here**

So how is the firs chapter I know my grammar might be bad and so on but still hope you like it.

If I get positive reviews I might ad some more brotherly love in it. But it all depends on you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I know my story's are short but don't judge me.

Oh right possible grammar and spelling mistakes.

I do not own DGM.

**Start here**

I woke up to an annoying noise in the hall. Someone was banging the door. Listening to it I understood that it wasn't the door. It was probably Tyki, he must have brought someone home with him.

Dam it why the hell did we have to get the room next to him of all people. It was impossible to sleep when your room is next to a sexoholic.

Jack ass had to bring someone every single night.

I sight and looked up at the clock it was 5 am. _Shit Tyki how long have you been at it._ I thought.

_Guess I'll get up now I can't sleep with this noise._

As I tried to get up I noticed a heavy weight on my stomach. It was Jasdero. He was sound asleep. _I'm so jealous_.

I moved my other half to the side in a failed attempted not wake him. But he started grumbling and his eyes opened slightly.

"Hey Debi, is it morning already, hihi" Dero said with a sleeping voice. Then followed a moment off silence the only thing that was heard was Tyki's incised banging. "Oh now I get it. Tyki's doing it again" he didn't laugh. Maybe because Jasdero didn't like it or he wasn't awake just yet.

"Yeah, it really sucks. Well I'm getting up what about you?"

A moment off silence it looked like Jasdero was trying to think off a way of silencing the banging, but he gave up and said "Yup better to wake up and get out off here, hihi"

I smirked and accompanied by our jokes and laughter – most off them were about Tyki – we got dressed and left the room.

Not knowing what to do we went from room to room. And we finally gave up. "Dam Tyki, you just had to have sex and wake us up" I yelled.

"Hope you're happy with that whore off yours. Cuz we are goanna blow your room up latter, hihi" Jasdero said and we started laughing. While planning our sweet revenge on Tyki.

"Why are you two being so loud? It's bad enough that we have Tyki at least you could be quiet" Road said. She is also a victim off the soxoholic.

"Tyki woke us up so we are planning how to get back at him, hihi"

"Road would you like to join us, I promise it's going to be one hell of a prank"

"Join you no, I don't want to get caught by Milleny and scolded. But can you two get him back for me two?" Road said while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

The three of us decided on a strategy off what to do to Tyki and went to the living room to watch TV.

By now it was 6am. The first one to come down was Lulubell. She glanced at us and sighed. "I'm guessing Tyki"

We nodded Lulubell shook her head and left for the kitchen.

The next one was the Earl. He glanced on our group Road was on the floor in front off the table with her dolls. While my and Jas were lying on the couch. "I should really talk to Tyki" we only nodded in agreement. The Earl left for who knows were.

And then came the pain off our existence Tyki Mikk, himself. He looked so smug, rested and pleased.

I just wanted to strangle the bastard, but good thing that Jasdero stopped my by showing how a baby elephant is born. Which was disgusting and just plain wrong. _Never watch the animal channel again!_

Road looked like she was going to throw up any minute "Oh God, please change the channel"

"Debi where the hell is the remote, OMG the elephant is bleeding" Jasdero started yelling.

Tyki just sight and moved to the TV and changed the channel "You guys are hopeless"

"Screw you Tyki" all of us yelled.

Then Tyki shook his head and left. Road turned her eyes at my and Dero "Get him big! Got it!" We nodded and smirked thinking off what we were going to do to the guy.

"Don't worry Road, we will make him pay" I saip.

"Pay with interest, hihi" Jas added.


	3. Chapter 3

As always do not own anything bad grammar and so on.

**Start**

Half the day has past Tyki had left a while ago, Road was with Sherly, the Earl was gone too. And the others were nowhere in sight.

Perfect time for our revenge.

My and Jas made our way to Tyki's room .We stopped at the large door with his name on it. Looking at each other as to confirm that we were going to go through it all.

"Well no turning back now"

"Nope, let's go in, hihi"

I opened the door coming in to the room first while Jasdero followed. The room itself looked clean. The bed was made, no thanks to Tyki, all his clothes were put in the closet. It almost looked perfect except there was something on the bed that didn't match.

_Oh shit there's someone here!?_

The said someone, probably the perverted bastards slave, moved and groaned. It started moving and Jas clung to my digging his nails in my arm.

I prepared for the worst and took out my gun, Jas did the same. And we were standing in the door way shivering pointing our guns at the moving person.

"Hey Tyki your back this early?" the person asked. His voice vaguely familiar.

Not giving any answer my and Dero just looked at each other with a worried look. And the it hit us.

"No fucking way! Allen Walker!"

"Your Tykis new whore, hihi"

The boy shot up from the bed now knowing that it wasn't Tyki but us instead. A scared look on his face "I-I can explain"

"You better" We both yelled.

That was probably a bad idea, because the next thing we knew Road and Sherly were at the door.

"What's going on here?" Road asked "You could have done it a bit more calmer" she whispered so only my and Jas could have heard it. Then her eyes went to Tykis bed. At that moment we both froze even Sherly looked scared.

And like on cue Tykis voice could be heard from the front door.

"TYKI!" Road stormed off to the direction of the front door.

"You know I feel sorry for the guy right now"

"Yeah he's going to die, hihi"

"I better go after her, right?" Sherly asked and we nodded. The man hesitated a bit and ran in the direction were the screaming could by heard.

My and Jas felt a bit of a satisfaction, because Tyki will finally get his punishment.

"Um… I don't want to interrupt you but I should leave" Allen said standing next to the bed already dressed and all. _Dam this guy is fast._

"No way in hell, hihi"

"You still have some explaining to do"

The boy only laughed nervously. We both grabbed him and bulled him the same way the others went.

When we finally reached the hall. The thing we saw was hilarious.

Half the family was holding Road who was still struggling and cursing at the man who was now rubbing his head and standing in front off a huge hole in the wall.

"Why the hell did you hit me Road?" he said.

"Yes I believe we all would like to know" the Earl said stopping Roads cursing.

"We have an answer to that" we said pushing the exorcist in front of us. And everyone started looking from Tyki to Allen and back.

And then Road lost it again. She started cursing and yelling.

"Now, now Road by polite. We have a guest" the Earl said in his ever so calm voice.

At this point Tyki was as pail as snow and Allen looked like he was going to faint any minute.

"Well Tyki-pon, Allen Walker please come with me. I want to hear the full story" the Earl said and so the three left for his office.

Road calmed down and went to her room everyone else went there separate ways.

"So what do we do now, hihi" Jas asked me after a while of standing around.

"Roud got back at Tyki her own way so lets continue with our revenge" I said and smirked.

"Dero thinks that's a good idea, hihi"

And so we went to continue our revenge on Tykis room.

It didn't take long to mess it up, or more likely destroy it, but we did it. Satisfied of our great work I speared one more glance at what use to by a beautiful room. And my eye caught something on the floor.

I picked it up and smirked putting the object in my pocket.

"Debi hurry up! I'm hungry, hihi" Jasdero shouted to me from the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming"

I came up to my other half and patted his head he smirked at my and we went to the dining hall.

Were the Earl was waiting to announce the big surprise.

When all of us gathered the Earl in his human form stud up from his seat and began "My darling Noah, the time has finally arrived and our beloved 14th Noah has returned to us. Please welcome him to our family"

Then Allen stood up "I'm really happy to be here" he said mostly looking at Tyki.

**End**

I know the ending sucks but I'm good with it.

Here's a question what did Debit find in Tykis room?

Ideas are always welcome.

Right the plot is around the time when the Arc thing ended.

And I'm done.


	4. Chapter 4

So as always don't own anything.

Bad grammar and so on.

**Start**

"Ok this is starting to get boring"

"You think? Why, hihi" Jasdero asked me.

We were in our room, lying on the bed. It was around 3 in the morning and we couldn't sleep not because of Tyki. No after we destroyed his room last week, the Earl moved him to a bigger one on the other side of the house. Everyone was happy because they could get a good night sleep for once.

But now there was another reason…

"Well you know Road hasn't come out of her room since then"

"Oh right, hihi" Dero looked sad. He had been trying to get the girl to come out for the last week. "Do you think she's alright?"

I smiled and pulled my brother in for a hug. He didn't hesitate and hugged my back. " I'm sure she's fine. Just give it a little more time. Ok"

He only nodded and tightened his grip. Jasdero was very worried, because when Road stopped coming out of her room, she stopped eating too. Who knows… _I'm glad that we are Noah and we can't die._

"Debi?"

"Huh? Did you say something Dero?"

"I'm scared"

"Don't be. I'm here and I will always protect you" I said and kissed his forehead. He only blushed.

It looked like it helped. Jas loosened his grip and soon enough he was asleep.

I still held him close to my. I couldn't admit it to him, but I was scared too. _I couldn't do anything to help Road._

With that thought I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

As always the hole family were at the breakfast table, minus Road.

No one was eating, it was too quiet and I almost wanted to leave when I heard footsteps. _Is it Road? _

Just like I thought it was her. She was… Well she was a mess. Everyone started whispering about her looks and all. It was too much "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. Earning myself some unpleasant looks.

But I didn't care. Road just came down from her room for the first time this week and all they could do was gossip?!

"Hey Road come sit with us, hihi" Jas shouted from his seat. And the girl made her way next to him. I gave him a _Thank You_ look. Dero only nodded and started chatting with Road.

For the first time we could eat our breakfast normally.

"Hey Debit, what would you do if you were attracted to the same sex?" Road asked with a curious look. _How the fuck did the conversation get there!? _

"Aaa…" I was really surprised. I couldn't come up with a good answer so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well you know, I do have Jasdero so…" _OH FUCK…_

The room was silent and I felt like an idiot. I looked up at my twin, he just smirked.

"Yeah and I would help him get over it and be strait again, hihi" _Oh God he didn't get it, Thank You._

But unlike my twin everyone else did get it. And were giving my looks, that were usually meant for Tyki. He, on the other hand, was smirking and I know he's not going to let this go. I looked at Road with a pleading look that said _Oh For The Love Of God Don't Tell Him. _The girl just nodded and continued chatting with my brother.

And from there breakfast was unusually chatty.

Latter my, Dero and Road went to the living room to watch TV.

Skipping through all the nature channels we watched a movie were a girl dresses up like a dude to play soccer.

"Hey guys I'm going to the bathroom" I said getting up from the couch. Letting Jas take over it. _I swear I will push him off the couch. _

Then I headed towards the bathroom.

When I came out I was greeted by a very annoying figure.

"What do you want Mikk?"

"Oh noting much" he purred and I knew where this was going.

I shook my head and started heading in the direction of the living room. When Tyki blocked my way "Now why are you in such a hurry, to get back to your twin"

"There's a movie on and I want to see it" Like hell I didn't care for the movie much I just wanted to get away from him.

"Oh really?" he said leaning ever so slightly towards me.

"Yeah really, shouldn't you be with that new toy of yours"

"He's with the Earl so I'm left all alone."

"Sorry to hear that, but I have people waiting form me" I said pushing him out of my way.

"Oh so what are you going to do with them? Or should I say _him_?"

"NOTHING, I'm not like you Tyki!" I said feeling a blush creep on my face.

Not waiting for a reply I stormed off. Just before entering the living room I calmed myself.

"So what did I miss" I said trying to act normal.

"Nothing really" Road replied.

"Her roommate is training her, hihi" Jas looked at my, from his spot on the couch. I smirked and pushed him off regaining my place on it.

"Hey that wasn't nice, hihi" Dero said and jumped on my pulling my down with him.

"Guess I win" Road said sitting in the middle of the couch looking down on us.

My and Jasdero looked at each other and with am evil giggle escaping our lips we pulled the girl down in to a tickle war. Which lasted for the rest off the day, then we went to dinner and to our rooms.

Everything seemed normal and just for tonight I had a peaceful dream were my and Jasdero went to a school. Where we were HOSTS?

**End**

I know its random but for those who do not know the movie they were watching was She's the man and Debits dream was in Ouran.

So plz rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is getting hard, because I write my stories in the middle of the night so sorry for bad grammar and such.

But either than that I do not own DGM.

**Start**

My eyes opened slightly and I caught sight of a strange light in the room. It started moving. _Is Jas awake?_ The thought hit my. I tilted my head a bit and noticed that Jasdero was lying next to my wide awake.

I could see fear in his gold eyes. He must have noticed the moving light and got scared.

That was the last straw. I quickly got up and yelled "Who ever you are show yourself!"

The light stopped moving. But the problem was that there was no one here instead of my and Dero… _What the hell?_

"It's been doing that for the last hour, Debi. And it doesn't listen, it won't stop" Jas said sitting up in the bed.

Now the both of us were sitting on the bed. "Who is it?" I said not wanting to look away from the empty room the light was gone now. But it still was in the room, I could see it flicker.

"Don't know. It won't say"

"Wait _**it**_ can talk?" I said now looking into the others eyes. He wasn't at all disturbed by the fact that some light was talking.

"Yes it started laughing a while ago. And it said that things are going to be bad, it's angry. But we didn't do anything right, but it wont listen. Debi please make it stop"

I didn't understand anything that he said. Some light that can talk and threatened us. Ok I do understand, but I don't believe it.

"Is it saying anything now?" maybe Deros the only one that can here it.

"No it hasn't said anything since you woke up" and then I noticed it Jas isn't giggling so the light must be real.

Then a glowing ball flew from behind the cupboard and made its way throw the door.

"There it goes" Jasdero pointed.

"Let's catch it and beat the answers from it" I said jumping out of the bed. My twin followed, we didn't bother dressing the ball was more important.

The light itself flew in the direction of the living room and from there it went in to the kitchen. My and Jas had a harder time running after it, because we tripped over several things, like when we tried to jump over the couch but ended up landing face first on the floor.

When we finally cornered it in the hall, we were bruised in several places. But it was worth it we finally trapped it. When I jumped to grab it, the light flew throw a door and when Jas opened it a pile off mops and brooms landed on us.

When I got up I noticed the light was already in the other end of the hall. And I could have sworn it was mocking my. But then it flew away.

I helped my other half up from the pile off cleaning supplies. And when we were finally standing straight, we noticed that we kind of drew a big crowed… _Oh crap… _

The Earl just sight and shook his head, he was in his human form, disappointment was written all over his face. And anger, rage and other negative emotions were on the faces of the other members.

Only Tyki looked very smug and satisfied that we got busted.

"So when Tyki finally calms down you two start causing problems" the Earl said, and Tyki glared ant him. "So will you to mind explaining why did you cause so much noise in the middle off the night?"

"It's all the ball of lights fault" we both yelled.

The Earl had a surprised look on his face clearly not believing a word we said.

"If you're talking about Tim he was with us the entire time" Allen said.

"No, no, no it wasn't the golem it was some kind of light" Jas said.

"Yeah it didn't let us sleep so we tried to catch it, but it's too fast, and it can fly through walls" I said.

"I think the twins have finally lost it" Tyki said turning around to head to his room.

Half the family were about to leave when Wisely said "There not lying, they were chasing something"

"Great next time do it when everyone else is not sleeping and trying to get some rest" Lulu said and left the hall.

The others followed her and left. Only Road came up to us and asked "Was it really a ball of light?"

"Yes it was" Jas said. He looked so desperate he just wanted someone to believe us.

"C'mon Road we are not in the mood for your insults" I said while hugging my twin.

"No, no I think I know what that thing was"

We both looked at Road and she smiled sweetly at us "Follow me"

And so the tree of us made our way to Roads room. Which upon entering was a mess. Road looked as surprised as we were.

"That god damn thing" Road clenched her fists.

"So this is the lights doing" when I said that I could have herd the other family members find the same mess we did.

"Yes it is" she said and a maid approached us informing that the Earl called a meeting.

Road grabbed a book from her desk a peace of paper flew off and I pick it up. My and Jas studied the drawings on it, it was a… _a… a doujinshi?!_ _Of TYKI and ALLEN?!_

When we gave Road a questioning look she just shrug it off "Hey you think I was sulking in here that week?"

"Wow that's _so_ not creepy" I said and we headed in the direction of the dinner. The whole family was in the room already.

"Well now that everyone is here I do believe we all know why we are here?" the Earl said.

"To give us a sincere apology for not believing us" I said feeling pretty damn good.

"Not quite. But has anyone got any idea what that _thing _is?"

"I think I do" Road said putting her book on the table.

**End**

And now I'm not going to write until I get at least 4 reviews.

And here is another question what is that light ball?

I have no idea and I wrote this…

So review or no more twins for you!


	6. Chapter 6

And here we go again.

I'm very grateful to those who like my story.

And for those who are interested:

YES, THERE IS GOING TO BE A KISSING SCEANS.

Now that that's done let us move on.

**Start**

"So do you mind explaining the plan again" I said leaning to a wall.

"Debit I told you the plan 10 times already!" Road said shaking her head.

"Right Debi, I even remember the plan, hihi" Jas said looking confused.

"I do remember it but tell my again so I get everything straight"

"Ok but pay attention this time" Road said, I only nodded "So as far as we know from Jasdero, the light is interested in my"

"Yup it only asked me what I know about Road, hihi" Dero added.

"Knowing that, I'm going to be bate. You two have to pretend to have an argument with my and storm out of the room. Then if my suspicions are right the light should show up to comfort my, then it's all up to you guys to direct the thing to the kitchen. Where Tyki and the others will corner it and capture it" Road explained.

"And then we will beat it up right" I said.

"We will see" Road said.

"We are ready on this end" Lulu said.

"Ok, let the show begin" Road said getting on the sofa and turning the TV on.

It all sounded simple enough, but what should we argue about. _Crap I should have asked… Oh wait I got it!_

"Hey Road you should grow your hair out, like Dero" I looked at my twin and he understood my intention.

"Yeah you should cuz people could mistake you for a boy, hihi" he said and we both stared at Road.

"Well at least I'm not the one mistaken for a girl" Road shot back looking at Jas. Sorry was written all over her face.

"What? Dero doesn't get mistaken for a girl, hihi" Jas said looking up at me.

"Of course you don't" I said patting his head.

"Could have fooled me" Road said staring in to the TV.

"Hey Road, cut it out it was a joke damn it" I yelled holding my other half. Who was hiding his face in my chest. Anyone else could have thought he was crying, but I could hear him trying not to laugh his ass off. _Oh brother._

"Sure it was. And the fact that you guys wear makeup doesn't mean anything" the girl said.

"Well if you are wearing a dress that doesn't mean you are a girl" I yelled and took my twin to the kitchen. Where the others were waiting and holding back a hysterical laughter.

I could hear Road say something like _"I am a girl". _Then there was a short silence. Finally we heard a new voice.

"Yes you are a girl. And a very pretty one" It was the light.

That was our queue. My and Jasdero made our way around the kitchen until we were once again at the entrance to the living room. I looked at my twin and nodded. He did the same.

"Hey Road we're sorry, hihi" Jas said entering the room.

I followed him not making eye contact with Road. But soon enough I looked up spotting the light, it was right in front of Road. The girl was looking at us with an evil grin on her face.

"Jas you cut it off from the right. I'll take the left" I said Jas moved to the right and we were blocking all of the exits the only way out was the trap/kitchen.

And the light didn't hesitate and flew right in to it. We heard a silent scream and Tyki summoning his tease. The tree of us made our way to the kitchen, were the light was trapped. Surrounded by the tease it started talking.

"Please, please let me go. I won't cause any more trouble. Just let me go" It started looking for a way out in the swarm of tease.

"First of all you will tell us what are you doing here and who are you" The Earl said crossing his arms.

"Well I am a pixie and I noticed Road near my home, and I thought she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and I followed her here" The now known pixie said.

"Ha told you guys, that he was a pixie" Road said feeling good about herself.

"Right, if he's a pixie than he can transform into something like a human form?" I said thinking out loud.

"Um… well yes I can" the pixie said and a bright light covered the entire room. When the light faded there was a boy with green eyes, pointy ears and light blue hair that was short at the top, but it reached his waist at the bottom. He was dressed in a medieval way with a dark blue top, and black pants.

"Oh my GOD! He is so cute!" Road said glom ping the guy. His face turned a dark shade of red.

"Um… Road you just met him and you don't even know his name. And you pixie boy hurt my little girl, you'll be in a world of pain" Sheryl said with an evil expression on his face.

The pixie jumped behind Road hiding from the creepy man and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh come on papa it's all right. Right?" Road said looking at the boy behind her, he stopped shaking a little and nodded. "So what is your name?" She said turning to face the pixie.

"My name um… Oh right its Hershu, Hershu Kamboqu" He said smiling at Road.

"It's nice to meet you Hershu" Allen walked up to him and extended his hand.

Hershu turned his head "Oh now I remember, you're the boy that Road was drawing"

"What do you mean?" Allen questioned him.

"I don't remember how they are called something starting with a…" Hershu was cut off by Road.

"Jasdero, Debitto!" We quickly jumped up and stopped the pixie from talking.

"What's going on here Road?" Tyki asked looking at us suspiciously.

"RETREAT!" Road screamed and we made our way to the door.

"Wait" The Earl said we stopped dead in our tracks and looked at him terrified of what he might ask "Play nice with our new family member, ok?" we quickly nodded and ran to Roads room.

We didn't stop until we were safe behind the girls room door. There we relaxed and let go of the confused boy.

"Never talk about those drawings again. Don't tell anyone about them, especially Tyki or Allen" Road said.

"God your boyfriend is a pain Road" I said sitting on the bed, Jas agreed and lied down on my stomach. I started to pat him on the head.

"I know, but he's worth it" Road said dragging the now even more confused pixie on the chair and sitting on his lap.

"Boyfriend…" was the only thing Hershu managed to say.

**End**

Ok this was very fun, the idea of a pixie boy came to my when I was carving my pumpkins for Halloween. So thank them for the now creepy paring Road x Hershu.

Don't know how it works but it does.

Next time the noah family will play 7 minutes in haven so this is going to be fun, hihihi.

Well before I go insane remember to review if you want more I need at least 3 more and I post the next chapter with the KISSING SCEANS.

That's way too much yaoi for my.


	7. Chapter 7

Well with ought further a dew.

**START**

"C'mon Jasdero get out of the bath already!"

"Just a minute Devi" Jas said for the million time.

_God damn it he's been there for over an hour._

I sight and sat on the bed. There was no more point in knocking on the door. Jasdero took over the bathroom and he isn't going to leave it that easy.

I sight and started thinking of what happened the last month. First we found out who Tyki was doing for the last few days. Then Road locked herself in her room "sulking" and ones she comes down. She gets a fucking pixie boyfriend.

"Well this was one hell of a week"

"Hey Devi you can come in now" I heard my twin calling. Oh right Jas stopped adding those giggles to every sentence. He got more serious.

With that thought in mind I stood up from the bed and headed for the bathroom where I found Jas standing in front of a mirror.

"Hey so what's up Jas" I said and Dero turned around.

"What the hell?" I said shocked by what I saw. The stitches on Deros lips were…_ gone._

"What did you do?" I started walking towards him.

"I – I took them off… Was that bad?" Jas said starting to feel guilty about his actions. Lowering his head and taking a step back.

Now I was right in front of him. I raised my hands and taking hold of his face. We both fell to the ground. And now we were sitting on the ground.

"No Dero, that wasn't bad, you did a good thing" a smile formed on my face and I couldn't help myself from staring and the others lips.

The places that the stitches were were now healing and his lips seamed so pure, untouched and soft, just right for someone to kiss them.

One of my hands slipped from Jasderos face to his shoulder and I could feel myself leaning towards him. Strange his lips are moving… _Oh crap he's saying something!_

I quickly snapped out of my day dream. And focused on what the other was saying.

"So Devi, does it look good?" Jas asked not realizing my intensions.

I pulled myself together and started patting Deros head.

"You look very cute Jasdero"

"You really think so?"

I nodded in response.

"Hey I got an idea lets show off those good looks of yours to everyone" I said finally getting up to my feet.

Jas nodded and we went to the dinning hall were the family was gathering to eat dinner.

"Hey everyone look what Jas thought of doing!" I said. The family looked at us thinking that we did something stupid again, but it all changed when they noticed Jasdero.

"Oh wow you took them off" Road said getting up from her place at the table.

Jasdero nodded and blushed slightly. He felt uncomfortable getting all this attention.

I took his hand and smiled, encouraging him to say something. But before he could say something Tyki spoke up.

"Now you two look more like a couple than before. The only thing missing is a dress on Jasdero" Then he pulled one of those smug looks of his.

Jasdero blushed even more at the comment and I was trying to hold back a punch to his face.

"Well now that we have that out of the way and before someone loses it. Jasdebi mind you two taking a seat. And Tyki be nice" the Earl said silencing all the gossip.

The rest of the meal was as normal as it can be. The family members were talking about what exorcist they beat. Even Allen seamed to adjust to this life style. Hershu looked a bit lost, but he was managing just fine with Road not leaving his side.

When dinner ended Road and Hershu came up to us with an idea on how to pass the time.

"So what do you say to a game of 7 minutes in Heaven?" Road said looking happy as always.

"Don't know sounds like fun huh. Jas what do you think?" I said while turning my head to Jas.

"Well… it might be fun" he said smiling a bit.

"Great let's go" Road said pulling her boyfriend to the living room.

When we reached the living room we found Tyki and Allen waiting there.

"What the hell?" I said looking at Road.

"What we are playing two." Tyki said and I glared at him.

"This was going to be cruel" I said and I was right.

First off Road didn't let any of the pairs such as my and Dero, Tyki and Allen and herself and Hershu to sit next to each other.

"Let the game begin, Tyki you start." Road said a bit too cheery.

"Very well" He said and spun the bottle.

I was silently praying that it wouldn't land on Jas. He was too damn innocent for that guy.

The bottle started slowing down and it slowly, too slowly past Jas and landed on Allen. I sight in relief.

"Lucky me" Tyki said and helped Allen get up and in the closet.

Soon enough we heard hard banging noises in there and loud moans.

"Well they are having fun" Hershu said looking at Road. The guy seemed a bit too relaxed.

"Yes they are" Road said listening extra carefully.

Now I get why. Road needed some material for her doujingi. And I thought it was something more serious.

I shook my head and heard a bell ring.

"Times up guys" Road said.

Nothing happened. A few minutes of silence past and Tyki was the first to step out. Allen followed behind him. They took there places and Tyki looked at my.

"Guess your up" a shiver ran down my spine. _Right this is why I hate this game…_

I sight and reached for the bottle and made it spin. And gave myself a mental note "NEVER PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH ONLY 1 GIRL"

The bottle started to slow down and I almost past out when I saw it land on Jas. And I could swear I saw Road grin evilly. But I just shrugged it off.

"Well Jas let's get this over" I said standing up, Jasdero followed and we both entered the closet.

"You know we don't have to do anything" I said looking away from the other.

"Yeah but that would be wrong" I turned my head to face him. Dero was facing down his hair covering his face.

I came closer to him and held his chin up forcing him to look at me. He was blushing a lot.

"Jas you don't have to force yourself" I said smiling at him.

"But we have to" he said blushing even more.

"Well then, here goes nothing" I said moving even closer to him putting my other hand around his waist.

And Jasdero placed his hands on my shoulders. I leaned just a bit connecting our lips together in a soft kiss.

Jas tensed up but soon relaxed into the kiss as well. I felt my member harden in my pants. With that I tried to deepen the kiss by brushing my tongue on Jasderos lower lip. To my surprise he parted his lips giving my entrance.

Dero wrapped his hands around my shoulders and now both my arms were around his waist.

My tongue explored his mouth. Sliding throw everywhere it could.

Soon enough we parted for the need of air. And I could silently hear Road shouting "Times up"

"We have to go" I said looking at my other half as he was breathing heavily.

As we stepped out, Tykis words removed all the good feelings that I got with Jasdero.

"Had fun?" he said turning his head towards me.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Jackass" I shot back.

"I actually do know" Tyki said looking at Road.

"Yes it was really interesting" Road said with an evil grin on her face. I froze and looked at the group in front of my.

"What, what are you talking about?" I said feeling everything slip away.

Road pulled out a mini screen where you could see what was going on in the closet.

"You didn't" I said.

"Oh yes we did" Tyki said looking once again at us.

Jas was now clinging to my arm.

**End**

Well hope you enjoyed as much as I did.

It was surprisingly easy to write.

Well if you guys liked it then you know what to do.

The Review section is just bellow.


	8. Apologie

**Really, really sorry for not posting like in two months, but I haven't had the inspiration to write a story in that long and I haven't read or seen anything about the twins so that paring has been pushed down to the back of my head and I have started on the lemon part and I'm like half way through it so plz be a bit more patient and I will try getting it done as soon as possible but some good inspiration and motivation would really speed up my work.**

**Again really sorry for being lazy!**

**Love all of you,**

**MadnessAndDespaire**


	9. Chapter 9

So first off thank you for reading and waiting for this story.

Then there is my apology… But you aren't getting it so there.

But here is a little lemon for your day.

Sorry if it's crappy. It's my first time.

**Starts**

I sight thinking of the tings that happened last week.

Road and Tyki thought of torturing us and asked us to play seven minutes in heaven. That didn't end well. Not for my and Jas anyway.

But it's not like we started sulking and didn't leave our room. We just didn't talk to anyone or even look at them. The only people that exist is my and Jasdero.

Thought he's been suffering a lot more than my. Now he really talks even to my…

"Huh? Sorry Jas did you say something" I said sitting up in the bed and looking over to the blond on the other side of it. He was facing the wall, looking away from my…

"Debi that kiss…" What brought this up? "Did you like it…?"

"Well…" I can't tell you I did that just might freak you out. "It was different" _In a good way._

I felt a blush creep up on my face when I saw Jasdero looking at my. He then sat up and we just sat there looking at each other. My eyes started wandering downwards near his… I felt my leather pants tighten.

That's when Jas started leaning towards my and he was getting way to close. _Shit he might see my…_

The idea hit my suddenly and Dero might hate my after this, but I don't have a choice.

I leaned closer to the other and gently placed my lisps on his.

**This might go where most people are underage to read… So don't be stupid read it.**

At first he pulled pack but I wrapped my arms around his waist. Keeping him close and pushing my lips against his. The other seemed to ease up into the kiss and slowly got use to the new feeling. When I wanted to take this further I started to slowly take his jacked of not removing my hands from him and giving extra attention to his chest and nipples.

When his jacked was off Dero helped my take off my own clothes. When they were off I pushed the other on the bed. This made him part his lips and I wasted no time slipping my tongue into his mouth.

He softly moaned and I took this as a sine that Jas was enjoying this. So I started exploring his mouth, while my hands were working on his body.

When the need for air was too much, we broke the kiss. I was breathing heavily so was Jas. I took the chance to look at the other. His eyes were slightly open and lighten from the pleasure of our kiss.

I smirked at the sight this made the blond blush.

"What is it?" he asked. I kissed him once more.

"You're just so cute" I said a small giggle escaping my lips, my hand softly caressing his cheek.

Jasdero started pouting at the comment, but it soon stopped when I trailed my tongue up from his collar bone to his ear and gently biting it. This made Jasdero take a deep breath and dig his nails to my back.

Then I returned to his lips kissing him and again moving to his neck this time biting it and sucking, leaving a trail of hickeys on it.

Leaving his neck I moved on to his nipples and took one of them in to my mouth, and squeezing the other with my hand, making the blonde moan and pant.

"Debi…"

"Huh?" I looked at the other as he pushed my off of him and turned us around so now Jas was on top. "What are…?" I couldn't finish because Jasdero took off my pants realizing my hard member.

"I want you to enjoy this too" he said and started pumping my erection.

I couldn't help but moan when he liked it from base to tip. Then painfully slowly took it into his mouth and started sucking it.

It went on for a while. I could never imagine him being so good at this.

"Damn Jas…" I felt that I was going to cum, so did the other and if just to annoy my, he stopped moving and realized my member.

Jasdero started moving his hand as slow as possible to torture my, the other giggled at this and kissed the tip of my shaft, sending shivers down my spine. I glared at the other, but he only laughed at my attempt to make him do what I want.

After several teasing actions Jasdero finally complied with my wish and took my member into his mouth and started sucking on it a lot harder. After a few more times I released in the others mouth.

"That was fun" he said smiling at my. Without warning I pushed him down to the bed.

"Yeah and this is payback" I sad smirking at the scared blonde lying underneath my.

"Um, Debi" the blonde said a shocked expression on his face as he tried to push my away.

I'm just going to end this here cuz this was just sitting on my deskop and I never found the will to finish it, but I think ill get to it at some point… This summer… I hope…


End file.
